


On the Walls of our Home

by sarahtarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gift Giving, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahtarth/pseuds/sarahtarth
Summary: Jaime's love language is buying cheesy wall hangings for his wife.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	On the Walls of our Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corys_the_bosmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corys_the_bosmer/gifts).



> My lovely friend Corinne sent me a super fluffy prompt so I decided to give it a go!  
> Hope you enjoy :3

* * *

Jaime is the typical tourist.

Every time they go on holiday or little trips here and there he has to buy a memento or a souvenir – they’re usually in the form of a wall hanging. He especially loves the really cheesy ones and of course the classic ‘Live, Laugh, Love’ in every single format possible.

He’s been doing it for a few years now and Brienne doesn’t have the heart to stop him, his eyes light up when he sees the market stalls in the distance as they walk towards them. Jaime has a good point so gives in every time.

‘’Look Wench, they’re homemade!’’ he says before rifling through the arranged hanging, wood clunking together at his intense searching.

Brienne sighs in defeat, mock defeat really as Jaime loves the dramatics.

He gestures to the stall owner. ‘’This lovely lady has spent her precious time making these with her own hands, how could we not?’’

The lovely lady in question turns a _lovely_ shade of pink at his words.

Brienne can see there were some similar to the thousand that Jaime has brought him before. Pastel coloured paint with white cursive writing, some blank that come with little chalks so you can write your own messages on. He likes those ones especially because he can leave little notes for her around the house for her to find, usually expressing his love. She would wipe his off and then write her own in reply, starting a silly little game between them.

They ended up getting a wall hanging from that stall, somehow finding one that they didn’t have. Jaime watched as the woman gift wrapped it so Brienne couldn’t see it until they got home. She didn’t bother asking any questions about it because she knew that he wouldn’t give her any clues. Finally handing it to her when they got home, Jaime smirked and said ‘’It made me think of you as soon as I saw it’’

It read: **I hope your day is as nice as your butt.**

Brienne couldn’t be mad at his proud face but it didn’t stop her from blushing as he ran his hand over said butt. ‘’Well I guess I’m _always_ going to have a nice day with you around’’ Jaime whispered into her ear before leaving a trail of kisses below it.

She definitely couldn’t be mad.

-

A few years past and a baby later, Jaime was still buying the wall hangings - maybe not as often as he used too as he had less time and more important things to be spending his money on. Their first family holiday Jaime spent time taking photos of Gal, gathering photos and memories, videos of his first time at the beach. (And… maybe a few shots of his smoking wife in a bikini but they were just for him!)

The photos from their trips started to replace the wall hangings that Jaime had collected. Framing the special shots that captured the joy and happiness of their Son, lighting up the hallways or the wall of the lounge. Soon photos of baby Jo would join Gal’s, a whole new collection of memories that Jaime and Brienne had took.

One of Jaime’s favourites was a photo of Brienne with Gal and Jo at a surprise birthday party that he had thrown her a few years ago. Brienne was sat on the floor because Jo refused to get up, claiming to be too tired to dance anymore. So, Brienne sat down and pulled her daughter into her lap. Gal came up behind her and wrapped his little arms around her shoulders, being nosey at what was happening without him.

Jaime knew that Brienne didn’t like her photo taken so he did it secretly while they were mid conversation. Both of their children looked so at peace listening to the story she was telling them, one of her many talents. Soon Jo’s eyes were fluttering closed as she snuggled into her mothers’ side, Gal was yawning making grabby hands at Jaime as he walked closer.

-

Soon there was hardly any of Jaime’s wall hanging on the wall, which wasn’t something to grumble at because they were replaced with such beautiful images. Jaime didn’t seem to mind, they had had them for years so they were literally part of the wallpaper at that point, the novelty had worn off but they were Jaime’s and she didn’t have the heart to remove them before now.

Of course, they never got rid of them, a collection like that couldn’t be destroyed. The ones that were replaced had found new homes on coat hooks on the back of doors around the house so they were still on show… just a little more discrete. Although they did make a loud clattering noise when the door was opened, Brienne looked at them and it reminded her of all the places they had been together. Running her fingers over her favourite ones, her mind traveling back to where they had purchased it. 

That night they climbed into bed, falling into their defaulted position of Jaime curled into her side and her arm wrapped around him rubbing soothingly up and down his back.

‘’I was looking at the wall hangings in the bathroom earlier’’ Brienne spoke into his hair.

‘’Oh they’re the good ones!’’ Jaime picked the best ones to go in the most public areas - the bathroom door, the kitchen door and the lounge door. The rest were on the back of the wardrobe and cupboard doors around the house.

‘’You haven’t bought one in a while, why did you stop?’’

She felt him shrug softly. ‘’Just haven’t, we’ve got nicer things to display now. Plus you probably got sick of the sight of them’’

‘’But you loved them, you collected them for years’’

Jaime tilted his head to meet her eyes. ‘’I know but… I love our children more; they deserve pride and place on our walls not some… cheesy signs’’

Brienne silently agreed, leaving them in a comfortable silence until he spoke again.

‘’Plus they make the doors look less boring AND they alert me when you’re sneaking off without giving me a kiss!’’ He reached up and attacked her face in kisses, making her laugh until she gave in and kissed him back. Settling into each other’s arms as they fell asleep.

-

As soon as she saw it, Brienne knew she had to buy it. Thankfully distracted by the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the Christmas market, Jaime stood and joined Gal and Jo in the amazement. They didn’t even notice she had gone which she didn’t know if she should be upset about… but she made the excuse of buying them all hot chocolates that were brimming with whipped cream and marshmallows falling all over the place so they all were none the wiser – Jaime especially, the biggest child of all!

After spending Christmas day with their family, Jaime and Brienne were exhausted from cooking and hosting for their guests Selwyn, Tyrion and Sansa. A day full of happiness, everyone was full and satisfied as they waved them off home that night.

Gal and Jo played with their new toys on the lounge floor while Jaime was sprawled out on the sofa, putting his feet up for a well-earned rest. Brienne snook upstairs to collect the last present of the day, the one she bought at the Christmas market.

Jaime’s eyes widened when she passed him the gift. ‘’But you already give me my presents?’’

She shrugged, too nervous to speak. ‘’This is just a silly little gift’’

His hands ripped into it like a child, the smile on his face just kept growing until he realised what it was. His smile was joined by tears, happy tears as he kept reminding her.

A wall hanging.

After all these years Brienne had bought him a wall hanging, he could feel his heart about to burst. ‘It’s not silly its… it’s perfect’’

Running his fingers constantly over the text, around the outline of the heart shaped wood. Holding it against his chest before reaching out and hugging his wife, constantly thanking her.

Wiping his eyes, Jaime walked to the wall where there were photos of them all in different combinations but in the middle was 2 photos, side by side photos of Jaime with Jo and Brienne with Gal.

He placed the hanging between the photos at the centre of the wall. ‘’What do you think, Bri? Here okay?’’

''Perfect'' She replied, just like their little family.

It read: **Home is where the heart is.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


End file.
